My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset on the Horizon, Part 2
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset on the Horizon, Part 2 is the second part of two interconnected Equestria Girls specials sharing the same name. In this special, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, with the help of Princess Celestia, launch a desperate attempt to revive the late Sunset Shimmer. Summary A Fallen Friend The special opens in Equestria, with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in front of the Crystal Mirror. Celestia prepares to go through, but Luna begs her not to do anything rash. Celestia snaps at her sister, still in anguish over the death of Sunset Shimmer, but immediately apologizes. Luna embraces her and lets her go through the portal. In the human world, at Canterlot High School, the princesses' counterparts stand outside the Wondercolt statue, while the pony Mane 6 comfort their human counterparts nearby. Vice Principal Luna tells Principal Celestia that all the students had left, except for the two sets of Mane 6s. Celestia tells Luna that she can go, but she is staying to meet someone. After Luna leaves, Princess Celestia emerges from the portal, where she is greeted by her human counterpart. Starlight Glimmer and Spike approach them, happy to see their princess. When Princess Celestia asks where Twilight is, they tell her that she's been in the same spot she's been ever since Sunset was killed. Celestia enters the empty gymnasium to find Princess Twilight still sitting over Sunset's body. When she approaches her, she hugs her and sobs, apologizing for what happened. Celestia then looks over at the motionless body of her former student, shedding some of her own tears. Princess Twilight and Celestia go back outside, where the two Mane 6s are waiting. The human Mane 6 begin to speak up, but Princess Twilight flies into a rage, screaming at them for abandoning her and Sunset and not listening to them, telling them that if they had listened, Sunset wouldn't have died. Leaving everyone around her in shock, Princess Twilight storms off. Twilight Sparkle then breaks down again, now believing that it was their fault. The pony Mane 5 try to tell their counterparts that Princess Twilight is wrong, but they're too shaken to listen. The pony Mane 5 then go to Princess Twilight, who tell her that she can't blame the Mane 6 for Sunset's death. They remind her of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's wedding, where they were in a similar scenario. Princess Twilight realizes what she had done and goes to apologize to the Mane 6. Fluttershy then asks what their next move is, but Princess Twilight just tells her friends that there isn't any way to get Sunset back. Then, Princess Celestia speaks up, telling the group that there might be a way to save her. Hope Shines Eternal The group heads back to Equestria and goes to the restricted section of the Canterlot Library. Princess Celestia retrieves an ancient text that details a realm where the souls of the deceased are kept. She says that few have ever managed to travel to this afterlife, and the ones that have found their way there never succeeded in reviving their loved ones. When the human Mane 6 ask how to get to the afterlife, Princess Celestia tells them that they need a special type of magic relic to open a rift there. She reveals that when the Elements and Tree of Harmony were still intact, special gems were formed around Equestria as a by-product of their magic. Almost all of them were depleted in attempts to reach the afterlife, but there is still one left, which Celestia reveals is kept in her private study. She retrieves the gem, and the two Twilights and Starlight get to work on building a machine to harness its magic and open a portal to the afterlife. While that happens, the pony Mane 5 take their counterparts for a walk around Canterlot to clear their heads. The girls are still shaken over Sunset's death, and they're worried that their attempt to a get to the afterlife won't work. Their pony counterparts comfort them again, and tell them about their own experience of loss, including Applejack, who lost her parents. They tell them that even if they can't get Sunset back, they'll always remember her and love her in their hearts. Their speech raises the human Mane 5's spirits, and they go back to Canterlot Castle. At the castle, the two Twilights and Starlight have assembled a crude machine which they have placed the jewel in. They power it up, and then the two Twilights, Starlight, and Princess Celestia hit the gem with their magic. A portal begins to form, exciting the human Mane 6, but then, suddenly, the gem shatters, unleashing a shockwave that destroys the machine and knocks the group back. The group is in shock that their last hope is gone, but then, Twilight realizes that they've seen a similar gem before. Princess Twilight and the human Mane 6 finally remember that a magic yellow jewel is in the possession of the human Sunset Shimmer. Familiar Faces The human Mane 6, especially Rainbow Dash, express their disbelief over the fact that their last hope is in the hands of Sunset's murderer, but Princess Twilight calms them down and formulates a plan to confront the human Sunset. The group returns to the human world and make their way to the human Sunset's apartment, where they discover the door ajar and the human Sunset nowhere to be found. Rainbow Dash thinks that she made a run for it and isn't even in the city, but Princess Twilight finds a photo in a pile of loose papers, which reveals her location - Canterlot Lake. The group drives over to Canterlot Lake, at which point a storm has started. Princess Twilight tells the group to stay in their cars and let her speak to the human Sunset alone. She makes her way down to the dock, where the human Sunset, surrounded by the parts of her dismantled magic suit, sits at the end of. Princess Twilight addresses the human Sunset, and she turns around to look at her. She asks her what she wants, and Princess Twilight tells her she want Sunset back. The two girls argue in the rain, with Princess Twilight begging the human Sunset to help, and the human Sunset refusing. Princess Twilight finally asks the human Sunset to tell her her side of the story. The human Sunset responds with: The human Sunset takes Princess Twilight to a small shack nearby, which she reveals to be her second living and working space. The shack is filled with magic-device prototypes and pieces of evidence and material regarding Sunset Shimmer. The human Sunset tells Princess Twilight all about how she discovered her pony counterpart and began to learn more about her and her world. She reveals that she had been present at every adventure that Sunset had been on since the Battle of the Bands. She goes over her motives, the history of her plan, and her experiments with magic and her jewel. Finally, she admits that she never wanted to kill her pony counterpart, because she was still fascinated by her and Equestria, even if she was angry at her for stealing her life. When Princess Twilight pleads the human Sunset to help her once more, she makes a deal with her: She'll help revive the pony Sunset, but only if she goes back to Equestria forever once she's back. Ignoring the fact that Sunset would be taken away from her friends again, Princess Twilight agrees. A Reluctant Alliance Princess Twilight and the human Sunset return to the group, where Princess Twilight reports that the human Sunset will help them. The human Mane 6 make their distaste known to the human Sunset, who is as just as unhappy about the situation as they are. The human Sunset then tells the group that they need to retrieve her jewel from the lake. When asked how, the human Sunset tells the group about someone else who can help. Following the human Sunset's directions, the group drives to a house further down the lakeside, which, to the group's surprise, turns out to belong to the human counterpart of Starlight Glimmer. The human Sunset reveals that she used to work with the human Starlight and she would be able to both help get the jewel and help with the construction of another machine. The human Sunset and Princess Twilight go to see the human Starlight, who isn't happy to see her former partner. After the situation is explained to her, however, she reluctantly agrees to help. There is an awkward meeting between the two Starlights before the group continues on. Human Starlight dons a deep-dive suit and swims down to retrieve the jewel, then the group grab the parts needed for the machine from the human Sunset's places before returning to the school to begin building. The entire group helps build the machine, with Princess Twilight and the human Sunset and Starlight directing the construction. At one point, the human Sunset pulls Princess Twilight aside and asks why she hasn't told her friends about the deal. Princess Twilight just shrugs her off and gets back to work. After hours of working, the machine is completed as the sun starts rising. The group activates the machine, and a yellow portal opens before their eyes. As they prepare to enter, the human Starlight opts to stay and monitor the machine in case something goes wrong. Together, the group enters the portal, along with Sunset's broken body, into the afterlife. Let the Sun Shine In The group appears in a bright white landscape made entirely out of magic. After a few seconds pass, a being taking the form of a female alicorn appears, who introduces itself as simply "The Guardian." She explains to the group that she watches over the souls of the deceased, and guide any beings that manage to travel to the afterlife toward their desired goal. The Guardian leads the group through the landscape and past millions of souls suspended in magic spheres. They stop at a soul glowing bright orange, which the group immediately know to be Sunset's. But before they approach it, the Guardian explains that the only way to revive a soul is if it makes contact with the one who wants it back the most. The group is confident that one of them is the one needed to revive Sunset. But as each one of them tries to take the soul, their hands simply pass right through it. Princess Twilight tries first, but to no avail. Each of the human Mane 6 tries, but they all fail to revive Sunset. Finally, Princess Celestia attempts to take the soul of her beloved student, but much to the group's shock, not even she is the one. Believing that all of their work was for naught, the group slowly and sadly turns to leave. But then, the human Sunset steps up to the soul of her counterpart. To the group's amazement, she reaches out to the soul and it comes out of its magic sphere into the human Sunset's hands. As the human Sunset begins to take Sunset's soul to her body, she tells the group just how guilty she felt after killing her double. She then lets Sunset's soul enter her body. The group watches as magic swirls around Sunset's body, healing it and restoring her soul. Sunset Shimmer then finally awakens, disoriented and confused. Overjoyed, Princess Twilight and the human Mane 6 envelop her in a massive group hug, shedding tears of utter joy. The group explains to her what happened, before telling her that the human Sunset saved her. Sunset approaches her and is about to say something, but suddenly, a massive rumble is felt throughout the afterlife. On the other side of the portal, the jewel is finally giving out and is collapsing. The Guardian tells the group to get back to their own world before she disintegrates. The group runs through the collapsing landscape, dodging falling chunks of land. The ground beneath them begins disappearing, leaving nothing but an endless white void. The human Sunset tries to keep up with the rest of the group, but the ground gives way underneath her. She clings from a ledge, desperately trying to get back up. Right before she falls into the abyss, however, she is grabbed just in time by her pony counterpart. With her double clinging to her, Sunset activates her geode and takes on her Friendship Power form, flying the human Sunset back to the group. Her friends follow suit, activating their geodes and flying their counterparts, as well as Princess Twilight, Celestia and Starlight through the disappearing realm. They soar through the portal in the nick of time. New Beginnings The human Starlight greets the exhausted group when they come out of the portal, which collapses as they come through. The human Mane 6 then give Sunset another group hug. Overjoyed to be alive and back with her friends, Sunset returns the embrace, telling her friends how happy she is that things will be back to normal. Just then, Princess Twilight steps in, and tells everyone about the deal she made with the human Sunset, shocking Sunset and the human Mane 6. When asked why she did it, Princess Twilight start crying again, saying that she wasn't thinking about the human Mane 6 and just wanted Sunset back. Sunset hugs her, understanding. She then goes back to her friends, who hug once more. Sunset then tells her friends how much they meant to her, giving them each personal praise and thanking them for everything they did. Her words start to fill the human Sunset with more regret. With a final goodbye, she turns away and her and Princess Twilight begin to make their way to the Wondercolt statue. As she walks past the human Sunset, she thanks her for saving her. Finally reaching her breaking point, the human Sunset speaks up just as Sunset and Twilight are about to step through the portal. She laments on just how wrong she was about her and realizes just how much she's done. She tells Princess Twilight that the deal is off and that Sunset can stay in the human world for as long as she wants. Sunset joyfully returns back to her friends. Sunset then turns back to her double, telling her that she's still willing to help her. But instead, the human Sunset tells the group that she wants to start a new life in Equestria, to everyone's surprise. Princess Twilight and Celestia accept the offer and welcome the human Sunset to Equestria. Sunset and the human Mane 6 bid the Equestrians and the human Sunset goodbye, and they all enter the portal. The human Starlight also departs, having see enough magical craziness for one day. Finally left alone, Sunset and the Mane 6 begin catching up on everything. 7 months later, Sunset and her friends are finally graduating. Sunset gives a speech to an audience, Princess Twilight and the human Sunset among them, about how her life changed for the better thanks to her friends. When she is finished, the audience and her friends give her a big round of applause. Sunset's friends join her on stage and shout: As the festivities start, the Mane 7 grab their instruments and perform the song "Look Out, Here We Come" with everyone dancing and singing. The special ends with a photo being taken of the Mane 7 in their graduation gowns, happy to be together one last time. Quotes :Princess Luna: Sister, I really don't think this is a good idea. You need to think this through, let Twilight come back and maybe— :Princess Celestia: Sunset Shimmer is gone! :Princess Celestia: You're taking the meeting of your princess self from another world very well... :Principal Celestia: Princess, ever since Twilight came here, I have laid my eyes on a lot of strange occurrences. This doesn't faze me in the slightest. :Princess Celestia:: Where's Twilight? :Spike: The same place she's been since it happened. :Principal Celestia: She hasn't left her side... :Princess Twilight Sparkle: You think you have the right to talk to me after what you did?! We tried to tell you the truth, we tried to get you to listen, but no! You just walked out on us and abandoned your friends without another word! You don't deserve to be the Elements of Harmony! If you had just listened for two minutes, actually thought about what might be going on, and weren't such stubborn, thick-headed, traitorous jerks, then maybe Sunset might still be alive!!! :Pony Applejack: Twilight, do you remember the wedding? Remember how you were trying to tell the lot of us that Cadence wasn't really Cadence? :Pony Rarity: We didn't believe you. We fell for the imposter's plot. And we all walked out on you and abandoned you. :Pony Pinkie Pie: And it was only when Queen Chrysalis was revealed that we all realized we had made a mistake. :Pony Rainbow Dash: How is this any different from that? :Pony Fluttershy: You forgave us when we apologized. Why can't you forgive them? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Girls... I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry, it's not your fault. :Twilight Sparkle: No, you're right. It is our fault. :Applejack: This whole mess started when we jumped to conclusions and didn't listen to you. :Rarity: We weren't willing to listen to the truth and let that dastardly double trick us. :Fluttershy: We let ourselves believe that our friend, who we loved and appreciated for years now, was turning on us, when she would never do that. :Rainbow Dash: And we threw her away, just like that. :Pinkie Pie: And now... Sunny's the one who paid for our mistakes... with her life... :Twilight Sparkle: You can do whatever you want with us, Princess, but... just know how guilty we feel. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: You think you feel guilty? How do you think I feel? I let you all turn your backs on me. I turned my back on you, even. If I had just tried a little harder... :Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Twilight. You at least knew the truth. And we forgive you. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Well, then... I forgive you too. :Rarity: Oh, I'm never going to get used to that portal... :Princess Celestia: Before the Elements of Harmony were destroyed, their magic caused special jewels to form around Equestria. When harnessed right, their magic can open a gateway to this afterlife. :Pony Applejack: Everypony has experienced loss. We all have, haven't we? :Pony Rarity: For me, it was a grandfather. :Pony Pinkie Pie: For me, it was a cousin. :Pony Fluttershy: An aunt for me. :Pony Rainbow Dash: An uncle for me. And I had to lose Tank for the winter. :Applejack: What about you? :Pony Applejack: It was... my parents for me... :Princess Twilight Sparkle: That was it... that was our last hope. :Twilight Sparkle: No it wasn't. Where have we seen one of those gems before? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer. :Human Sunset: Princess. Didn't I tell you to go back to your own world? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: You think I would listen? :Human Sunset: What do you want, Princess? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: I want my friend back. :Human Sunset: Every adventure she went on... I was there. The Battle of the Bands... the Friendship Games... the Everfree trip... the movie studio... the amusement park... the cruise... the music festival... I was there for all of it. :Human Starlight: Are you still chasing that stupid double of yours? :Human Sunset: Care to answer that for me, Princess? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: She... killed her... :Human Starlight: Just what the heck have you gotten me into, Shimmer? :The Guardian: In order to resurrect a lost soul, it must be taken by the being who truly wants it restored in their world most of all. :Rainbow Dash: Well, that's easy. It has to be one of us! Who else could it be? :The Guardian: I am truly sorry. This is not the first time that this has happened. Many have come here seeking a lost soul, only to find that they are not the ones needed. :Human Sunset: I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me... :Human Sunset: You saved me? :Sunset Shimmer: Well, you saved my life. Now I'm returning the favor. Turnabout is fair play, after all. :Human Sunset: You started a new life. Now I think it's time that I do the same... in Equestria. :Pony Rarity: It was nice to meet you, darlings. Maybe someday we can meet up on less dire circumstances. :Pony Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you guys are awesome. :Pony Applejack: You take care of yourselves, you hear? :Applejack: Likewise, sugarcube. :Twilight Sparkle: So did you like being humans? :Pony Rarity: It was... an experience. But it will be nice to get back to my pony form. :Sunset Shimmer: Would you look at that sunrise. :Twilight Sparkle: It's beautiful. :Rarity: Simply marvelous. :Sunset Shimmer: Girls... today is the first day of the rest of our lives. :Sunset Shimmer: I used to be someone different. I used to think that I was everything, and that everyone around me were just ants for me to walk on and crush under my feet. I made myself superior and made sure that no one got in my way. And then someone did get in my way, and everything came crashing down. I thought it was over. And then seven hands reached out, pulled me out of the crater that I was left in, and helped me. They helped me become who I am today. I'm not a bully jerk anymore. Now, I'm a friend. The girls and I have done a lot. We've helped a lot of people, we've gone on lots of adventures, and we've found out who we are. Our lives have been the most craziest I've ever seen. Heck, my life ended for a brief period! But thanks to my friends, I'm still here, and better than ever. And today, I join my friends and my peers in graduation. We have no idea what the future has in store for us. But I know that together, with our geodes on our necks and our friendship strong, we will power through whatever comes our way. Because we are the future. And we know... that friendship is magic!